custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bruantor
Bruantor is a Toa of Magnetism and a member of the Toa Spherus. He carries a Magnetic-blaster and wears a Kanohi Ruru. Biography Bruantor is a Toa of Magnetism and member of the Toa Spherus. He is fearless and will not hesitate to help those who need it. he is a good fighter as he spent his whole life in the Matoran Universe running from Makuta who thought that Matoran of Magnetism posed a potential threat. He is quite clumsy by nature and not as smart as Kirina, who often has to help him out. He is close friends with both Mazeka and Kirina despite annoying them with his clumsiness and is the one who said there team should be called the Toa Spherus. He origionally came from the Tren Krom peninsular. Later he travelled to Metru Nui, pretending to be an Onu-Matoran. It was here that ne first met Kirina. Later they went on the run when Teridax ruled the universe. After Teridax was killed he travelled to Spherus Magna. History Tren Krom peninsular Not much is known about Bruantor's history. Matoran of magnetism were hunted down by the Makuta as, if they became Toa they could simply rip Makuta armor open. This made Matoran of Magnatism very rare. Bruantor lived on the Tren Krom peninsular, although he never met Mazeka there as they lived in different villages. He lived there until Makuta Gorast started murdering the Matoran of Magnetism. As a result of this, he was forced to leave the Tren Krom Peninsular and travelled to Metru Nui. Metru Nui Whilst he was in Metru Nui, he told everyone he was an Onu-Matoran and worked in the Archives so that the Makuta would not find him. It was here that he met Kirina and they became friends. He found life in the Archives ok but was in constant fear of being discovered by the Makuta. Reign of Shadows Later When Teridax ruled the universe he was part of a group of matoran who refused to work. They went into hiding but were hunted down by Exo-Toa, Rahkshi and Visorak. They managed to survive until Near to the end of Teridax's rule when they were attacked by a group of Dodge Rahkshi. He and Kirina were the only survivors of the entire group. Spherus Magna After Teridax was killed, they moved to Spherus Magna where they met Mazeka and later, Bruantor, became friends with him, although he still annoys Mazeka with his clumsiness. Recently Bruantor became a Toa along with Mazeka and Kirina, they formed the Toa team; the Toa Spherus. There first quest is recorded in Rise of the Toa Spherus. In this quest they are trying to find the Mask of Dominance before Vultraz gets to it because if he did, he would be able to take control of the entire planet. They fail in this mission and Bruantor's mind is taken control of by Vultraz. However Vultraz does not take control of Mazeka because he wants revenge on him. He makes Bruantor start to rip Mazeka apart with his magnetic powers, but stops him before Mazeka is ripped apart. Bruantor is later freed when Mazeka knocks the mask off of Vultraz's head. Abilities and Traits Bruantor is a Toa of Magnetism and member of the Toa Spherus. He can attrack or repel metal objects at will or simply rip them apart and his Magnetic-blaster can destroy every magnetic object in sight. He can channel his powers through his Magnetic-blaster and wears the Kanohi Ruru which allows him to see in the dark, have limited X-ray vision and send out a bright light from his mask to either light up a dark space or temporarily blind an opponent. Bruantor is big and strong, but quiet clumsy and he isn't the smartest of Toa by a long shot. But with his Magnetic-blaster he can just destroy every magnetic obstacle in front of him, and with the wide arc of energy it fires out, he doesn't even need to aim. He will do anything to save his friends, even if it means fighting his way through an entire army. Tools Bruantor carries a Magnetic-blaster as his weapon. This is a huge canon through which he can channel his elemental power. He can send out powerful blasts of Magnetic energy, destroying every magnetic object within its range. The blaster also has two large blades on the sides for close up fights. Appearances *''Rise of the Toa Spherus'' *''Time of the Toa Spherus'' (yet to be made) Trivia *Bruantor is made from the sets: Garan, stars Gresh, Glatorian Skrall, Phantoka Pohatu, Chirox, Metru Vakama, Mazeka, Kazi and Mahri Matoro. *Bruantor was originally going to be a Toa of Gravity but I didn't have any purple pieces. *His Teammates are Kirina and Mazeka (MAZEKA).